Chapter 02: The 72-Hour Battle (Pt.1)
Story Back in Crowe's office, Crowe jokingly asks Kurt how he feels about being a Nameless, to which Kurt could say nothing good of. Crowe gives Kurt his new orders, which involves the taking over of Aslone in 72 hours. The 422's would engage the Imperial army in guerilla warfare, in preparation for the main army's arrival. A tall order for the small party, Crowe as well, offering no apology and assistance. Kurt however, has different intentions for the raid, thinking it would be a good opportunity for his men to open up to him. Back in camp, Kurt tells Gusurg to gather 5 people who he thinks would be of assistance to the operation, and Kurt asks them what their reasons are for not participating in the previous battle. The men are uncooperative, and refuse to submit to his authority. Gusurg steps in, and the people give in. No. 15: "I didn't think I was ready to die. So I did not take part." No. 21: "I didn't want to lose my friends, so I chose the best way to keep my friends, by running away." No. 24: "I did want to participate, but everyone else stopped me.." No. 56: "Didn't feel like it, didn't participate." No. 32: "Our commanding wasn't around, so I thought we didn't have a duty to take part." Kurt: "Commander wasn't around?" Gusurg: "Originally, the position of leader was to have all of the squad vote and decide. You may have been the highest ranked around here, but we didn't see an official letter of appointment." Kurt: "That is true, I was merely reallocated here, I wasn't told to be the commanding officer." Gusurg: "I may have told you to be our commander Kurt, but the rest of the squad weren't present to make that decision with me. Your words don't carry much authority here Kurt." Kurt: "Is this how this squad officially operates?" Gusurg: "It's how the Nameless do things. It's something we pass down to each other for a long time. You can check it with Crowe." Kurt: "That will be fine." No. 21 protests, saying that the rest of the Nameless all think Gusurg is more fit to be the commander than Kurt is, but Gusurg defends Kurt, saying that a man of Darcsen heritage commanding the group would only bring more ire upon the Nameless. Gusurg implores the rest of the group to withhold their opinions on Kurt Irving, telling them that it would be best for them to fight under his command at least once in order to see his ability for themselves. If they are still unsatisfied, Gusurg may consider taking up command. The men are convinced by Gusurg and decide to follow his advice. Gusurg reiterating to Kurt for him to prove his worth to the men. Mission Briefing An Imperial force has been spotted on the outskirts of Aslone. This army appears to be under the command of a tank. Destroy the enemy tank found in Area 1. Several squad members have already taken up position and are awaiting your command. Use your forces well and make this mission a success. Intermission (When you enter Area 1) Kurt: "To all, I repeat, our objective is the destruction of the enemy tank, all other enemy forces may be ignored to this end. Move the Tank and Lancers ahead, the rest of you will go on supporting them." No. 32: "My turn to shine! I'm going on ahead!" No. 24: "I'll circle around and give covering fire!" No. 13: "I'll.. I'll.." Kurt: "Do as you have all been taught in military school. Basics are the key to everything." Strategy Deployment is straightforward here. Put the tank in in the only spot that is available to it, and any scout that you wish with the tank. You can deploy an assault on the other camp, but it is unnecessary. Use 3 CPs on the tank to move ahead, clearing the bridge of enemies and destroying the tank in the process. Now move the scout next to the tank and if possible, take out any enemies that are left. Take the flag. End phase. Forcefully withdraw Gusurg from the battle and redeploy it in the next Area. It is possible to reach the radiator of the tank in one CP, do so and destroy it. Rewards Aftermath Part 1 The mission a resounding success, the men are now more open to Kurt's command, the exception being No. 21, who is still unimpressed. Kurt: "21, let me know if you have any ideas to improve on the previous strategy." No. 21: "What?" Kurt: "I'll admit my inexperience with actual battle. This is why I have no intention of being satisfied with any of these results. If you have proposals to improving my strategy, I promise I will look over them carefully and implement them in the coming battles." No. 21: "I.. don't have any complaints." Giulio: "Stop acting tough, we all know nothing's going on in that head of yours. I'm 32, Giulio Rosso, and I acknowledge your abilities as our leader." Amy: "If all our future fights are going to be as easy, then I will have no problems acting under your command. Number 15, Amy Apple, nice to meet you, commander." Annika: "I don't know if 7 is actually stronger than Gusurg in actual combat.. but everything's went well this far! Number 24, Annika Alcott! At your service!" Gusurg: "56, what about you?" No. 56: "I think it's still too early to place our trust in this man." No. 21: "As 56 said, I too think it's too early to tell, we should be more careful." Kurt: "It's as 21 says. Even I think it would be imprudent for us to let our guard down over one successful mission. I certainly did not expect to receive your trust this soon. 56 and 21, you may remain on reserve if you wish, but I only ask you to give me one more opportunity for command." No. 56: "If that is all you want, I don't see any problems with that." No. 21: "Alright, nothing's gone bad thus far, and everyone else seems to be high in spirits." Giulio: "Ehm, I'd really prefer if you'd not set me up with No. 13 though." Amy: "..I agree, I'd really rather not die.." Kurt: "What's wrong with 13?" Annika: "You don't know? Really? Hasn't the formal army heard news of our 'Grim Reaper'?" No. 21: "You'll have to ask her yourself if you want to know more." Kurt: "(This is troubling.. Well.. At least I've earned the trust of five people.. The other five.. no, six.. will have to..) Part 2 Gusurg: "I've gathered up the other five, Kurt." Kurt: "Firstly, tell me your numbers." No. 3: "I'm 3. Sorry for being a granny." Kurt: "..I've only asked for your numbers." No. 11: "Hey, hey, a real gentleman would have said 'All I see is a beautiful lady in front of me', or something like that." Kurt: "Lady? I can't say I understand." No. 23: "He doesn't even understand jokes? What a boring man.. I see some 'education' needs to be in order. Be thankful, for I will be personally 'watching' over you." No. 11: "I'll introduce myself. 11, the graceful spy, the people call me the 'Falcon of Gallia'.." Dignified Lady: "Stop right there! A minion like you having the galls to introduce yourself ahead of me!" No. 11: "No, no, I only seek to serve the role of a Knight, it is only chivalric for a knight to be ahead of his Queen." Dignified Lady: "You just said you're a spy! You need to be 'educated' as well!" (whip) No. 11: "Uaagh! And this is how a Knight will become stronger in order to protect his Queen." Kurt: "That was, weird." No. 23: "I am 23, the woman who will eventually stand at the peak of all of the continent, and I will not hesitate to 'educate' a meek man when I see one." Kurt: "What exactly do you mean?" No. 45: "We're filled with all different types around here. I'm 45, nice to meet you." No. 12: "Different types.. Just like our own written history." No. 23: "Hey! Minor characters like yourself should just scoot." No. 12: "As she asks then, I'm 12." Gusurg: "That's all of us, then. I trust you've heard of the accomplishments we've had over the last mission, can I ask for your support in the next one?" No. 11: "I've ran my eyes over the report, looks impressive, certainly worth experiencing firsthand." No. 23: "I guess I'll need more time with 7 in order to educate him better." No. 45: "I've sat out on the previous fight because of my illness, but this time you'll have my s- (cough)" No. 12: "I'm this close to reaching that research site in the next province so you'll have my attention for the time being." No. 3: "I would rather have Gusurg be our leader, but, show some spine, kid." Kurt: "I should ask to be sure, I have their agreement to participating in the next operation then?" Gusurg: "You do. I should make it known to you that the other five are paying attention to this fight, so don't slip up." Kurt: "I won't. Operation commence!" Notes/Trivia *You are now able to use the Base features to improve equipment and train classes. *Alfons Auclair, Gloria Durrell, Leila Peron, Serge Liebert and Valerie Aynsley join your squad roster. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions